


The Chronicles of Light

by TheMaidofLight22



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Deaths, Dungeons and Dragons, Dwarves, Elves, F/F, F/M, Family Loss, Family Reunions, Fluff, Grand Adventure, Halfling, Happy Ending, Human, I MADE AN ACTUAL CULTURE FOR TIEFLINGS GUYS, Impending Apocalypse, Its just so good, M/M, Memes, ONCE A BONE ALWAYS A BONE, Pelor, Romance, Team Bonding, Tieflings, Tragedy/Comedy, Weddings, cause they follow pelor BITCH, celestan, dwelf, homebrew game, i dont know what time period this was even based off dont ask, i love my crew, i mess with canon for gods and have fun, its all over the place, its kind of like greek mythology mixed with a bunch of other cultures and ideas, lots of cheesy moments, lots of party not actually hurting anything and instead negotiating, nerull - Freeform, okay im done tagging my campaign shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-06-22 03:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15572847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMaidofLight22/pseuds/TheMaidofLight22
Summary: I am posting my homebrew DnD game to share with the world here on A0x3. This was a team effort between me and my friends Jeff, Megan, Nicole and David with me heading as DM.I'll go into details about specific appearances of characters next chapter for sure to paint a better picture.This was a very fun campaign to run and sharing it with the world is so exciting.<3





	1. Chapter 1

In the beginning there was only a void. Inside this void there was an egg. The egg sat for countless millennia, unhatched and unscathed. Then one day it hatched. From the egg came two massive beings known as dragons, powerful monstrosities that filled what was once empty. The fluid from their shell became the stars, the cosmos themselves. The shell they encircled became the shapeless mass that would someday become the planet inhabited by the races we know today. The dragons chased one another in an endless dance, over and over until the end of time. Knowing they were alone, one day the first sibling that had emerged who was a dark form, a mass of black unknown to any eye, shed a single tear upon the forming world for it knew it was alone. This became the ocean. The second sibling, a brilliant white and blue dragon with eyes brighter than any light known, cried out in anger in seeing its eggmate so distraught. This became the magma, the wind and the clouds. The dragons knew their time was going to end, and that the time of the earth and the universe would soon begin. Without warning, their bodies became to fade. The scales from the dark dragon known as Night fell into the primordial sea, becoming the dragons of the land and a being known as the Raven Queen. Those times were dark and full of chaos, no light to guide the childish beings who ruled the land.

From the dragon known as Day the scales fell onto the supple earth and became known as gods. The gods were beings of great power, but also full of things foreign to the world…known as emotions. The dragons were selfish. They wanted their lands free of the new invaders. As they began to start war, the dragons of the skies faded, their eyes being the only remaining feature of their once glorious bodies…the sun and the moon that continued to chase one another. As the dragons fought with the gods, they began to notice that they were starting to share the same emotions that the gods. With the life that was starting to emerge, so came death…for all things must die. The very being to hold the power and control over death was Nerull. He was the first to wage war with the Raven Queen. He lost, but the mighty queen did something brand new. She took pity on him. The two mutually agreed to rule over the underworld. The two forces that fought were at equal footing, and never won or lost battles. Their clashes were so intense that the very continents themselves were formed. Then one day, the battles were stopped. At a stalemate, the two forces debated among their own forces of what to do with their rivals. In a massive overhaul, the dragons and the gods came together and agreed to end the war…and begin life anew. There was one dragon however, that wanted nothing to do with peace. He was a being that would become known as Madness, and his goal was to create agony, sadness and war. The dragons and gods came together to fight against Madness, and his remains were scattered across the universe…although his very will was tilled into the soil of the new earth.

From the soils and rocks, waters and clouds came the races. The gods helped the new beings through civilization, and then once they were satisfied escaped to a realm of their own called the Astral Plane. The Dragons remained on the world to protect the magic that came from their bodies. From each of them came the various races and peoples of the earth they now governed. After long, hard days and nights, countless by time itself…the gods returned to their Astral Plane to rest. Some remained, helping to build the foundations and beliefs of the first emerging lifeforms. As to protect themselves, and show their intentions, the gods would often clad themselves in their robotic, animal-like armor that towered over the heads of their believers. Pelor became the leader of the gods, but the dragons remained without, living upon the earth in solitude.

Often times, Pelor would go down to the realm of their creation and visit the civilizations that developed. He was favored by humans, but often enjoyed the company of elves particularly wood elves. Upon visiting a stray village, Pelor was compelled to stay and listen to the singing of a homely wood elf woman by the name of Arwen, who was mindlessly performing while she hung her laundry. She was both honored and amazed by the god’s approach. Her words touched him so deeply, that the god of the very sun himself fell in love and proposed to her within the year. The entire world was welcome to watch as the two were wed, and soon became parents to a little girl who would be named Gwendolyn.

Nerull did much the same with the race that worshipped him most, the drow. He however, found himself drawn to the face of a simple woman named Serendipity Goodwitch. Despite loving her and finding no other comfort like hers, Nerull took on the ancient wisdoms of the primordial lore and dictated himself to a polyamorous lifestyle. Once discovering this, Serendipity often began to question how much she actually cared for the god. Despite this, she wed him and soon was with his child who would be born not long after Gwendolyn. He was named Zeke Goodwitch. Alongisde his birth, one of Nerull’s other wives Morganna gave birth to Zeke’s half-brother Drake. Drake and Zeke were inseparable. The two spent many days star-gazing, pondering the future, and developing scientific wonders. Zeke however was more focused on the positive aspects of science, and how life could improve with it, while Drake often mused on about weapons of defense or possible negatives of how their experiments would be used wrongly by the world.

Despite this, they loved one another dearly. However, Zeke soon met Gwendoyln at a tender young age and the two became very close. While Zeke was shy, and hard to open up, Gwen was a burst of sunshine. As this was occurring, the Oracle given to the royal Pelorian family watched the two closely. She declared that a Darkness was arising, and the only way to end its reign was for the two to “bring a creation forth of pure love and light”. Arwen took this as a sign from the Oracle’s father, Celestan (god of the cosmos) and promptly prayed that her daughter would take on the responsibilities laid out for her fate. Drake was introduced to Gwen through Zeke, and soon also started to yearn for the kind of affection she showed his brother. Drake attempted many times to impress Gwen, only to inevitably drive her away more and more.

Gwendolyn was being constantly trained to be a Guardian of the Astral plane, despite her many objections to it. Despite this, she sought it out and in her late 20s met her best friend while in paladin camp. The two went on many adventures together, even taming a great and mighty dragon who so loved…that he revoked his draconic magic and became a human. Zeke meanwhile grew ever closer to Gwen, often finding that his experiments and science turned to fun and games to amuse his love while she suffered through the trials of her training. Eventually the two became wed, and the celebration went on for days. For 20 years the two were happily married with never a dull day. Drake however focused solely on attempting to control his newfound power. However, without warning the armor of the gods one by one began to shut down without reason. Filling with Darkness, many became overwhelmed and were forced back to the astral realm. Among these was Pelor, whose mighty eagle vestige destroyed the Tower. While in the rubble, Gwen held onto Zeke as his form became overwhelmed with the shadows.

She attempted to take on Drake and his malicious intent. Just as she was about to smite him down with her holy spear, Drake took possession over Zeke and turned him against Gwen. Her spear dug its way though the socket of his right eye, and he was killed instantly. Regretfully, Gwen used a power deep inside her to absorb the Darkness from the city, which is now in ruins. A new city is erected, Horn’s Hollow, quite quickly. Gwen attempted her best to integrate herself back into society while her father was locked away in the Astral Plane. Serendipity, in the meantime, argued back and forth with her husband regarding the fate of their son. This eventually led to their divorce, and the first time a mortal walked away from the marriage of a god. Gwen was overwhelmed by the darkness and the pressures of society. She ran away without telling anyone of her intentions, leaving an empty spot in the Counsel’s hall.

Gwen retreats to a cabin, where she seeks out her own light and purpose while mourning the death of her husband, and the fall of her city. The only respite she has is the occasional visits of her best friend Clara Goldriver who helps keep her sanity. Clara bears a child, Suzanna Goldriver and something changes within Gwen. She watches the mountain tops transform from beautiful snow-caps to a nightmarish hellscape of geometric shapes filled to the brim with Darkness. In many years time, she returns to Horn’s Hollow and swallows the shame of abandonment. She is given a simple task: Seek out a murderer by the name of Orion Kardama who killed the head of the Halfling sector. Gwen does this in the most sensible way possible, screaming at people on the streets hysterically about the Darkness and overcoming its power. While Gwen does seek out her counsel goal, she believes a few key items from her father’s sacred collection that have been scattered about will also help. Whether or not this is due to her madness, she feels that it is important and so when she is approached by four warriors who seek fame and fortune, she bears the task to them.


	2. Chapter 1 part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team's adventure begins with a mountainous introduction...

The four warriors who come to aide Gwen in her quest are an odd bunch at glance.

Merit Kroft, a tiefling fighter who comes from a seemingly small and boring village. His heart is scorned by his past love, Nanete, recently becoming pregnant again by his human rival and with a heavy heart, left to find himself and his own personal worth.

Airon a bard and previous necromancer who holds a dark past over his head. He wants to forget about himself, and try to focus on other people while dancing around the subject of himself or his past. He is very difficult to get through, and acts rather aloof. He is apparently a dwelf, a dwarf and elf combination standing at 4 feet and bearing odd green skin and salmon pink hair, that always covers his eyes whereas his creeping smile is always present.

Suzanna Goldriver, a paladin of Pelor, who hails from the seas. Her mother Clara, is the closest friend to Gwendolyn. She is the only human in the party, but her kindness knows no bounds.

And her target: Orion Kardama who at first she is unsure of his sentence due to his charismatic ways and charming looks. He is a halfling man in his 30s, who seems as if he has experienced rather dire scenarios in the past and has taken on the task as a Ranger.

Before they even begin to discuss the path ahead, Gwendolyn requests that Suzanna step aside with her. She explains that she remembers the paladin as a baby, and that Suzanna’s mother was her closest friend growing up. In celebration of Suzanna returning, gwen provides her with a green worry stone, which melts the fears of the holder and gives them a boost to brave events.

When Suzy rubs the stone for the first time, the ache of missing home starts to melt away and a warm sensation crawls up her arm and bathes her body in this comfort. She can smell her favorite meal cooking on the stove and can taste the salt of the sea, and hear the booming words of her father as you get a rush from catching a fish alongside him. She gets a swell deep in her chest from the pride of seeing your mother return from her quests victorious and all of this happens at the same time.

She then sits at the table with the future warriors, and observes each closely. While apprehensive, the four explain themselves…but Airon the dwelf still seems hesitant. He remains quiet, observing as Gwen notes the “stench of death” within his past. Despite this, she agrees to pay them all handsomely at the end of the journey.

She takes out a sealed full of condensed shadow. It’s almost as if someone had made jello and just dyed it pure black. It jiggles slightly as she sets the glass down. She sets a flame to it and it reacts violently, becoming spikey almost like a feral animal attempting to defend itself from a predator. When the source of light is drawn away from it, it seems to relax and flow endlessly once more.

“A darkness is trying to consume our lands…and take the primordial sources of light that keep the world in balance. The creatures that are seeking it are consumed with the need for power and glory, a chance to partake in the consumption of the world itself. I seek to take back the glow and use it against such fiends. But I have not the strength to do the task on my own at this time. You see I am a follower of our wonderful light goddess, and her powers are being drained from this world day by day. I had the vision to find competent warriors to complete the task given to me and my kin.”

“I have been seeking these warriors of light for many days, and I am pleased to say that the four of you sitting here right now are exactly what I have been seeking. Do you sincerely think you are all up for a daunting task such as this? The fate of the world might be determined by the decisions you make on this journey?”

She is still unsure of Orion, who she is unaware is the exact target she is seeking for capture. But something about him seems upsetting. Disregarding this, she prepares her adventurers..

“Well then, it is settled!” She claps her hands loudly, initiating some flinches and nervous looks before she stands up and tosses a large map onto the table. “There are a few prime locations that you will travel to in order to get samples from the primordial lights. The first of these shall be the Marsh. The residents there call it the Peaceful Slough, or did until they were recently invaded by purveyors of the shadows. Kenku, driven by the madness of the darkness, have swarmed their village and now threaten to blot the light of the ancient meteor there. After you have secured the area, you will summon me and I shall give you proper headway to the next location. I have only been able to secure that one as of now…I suspect a few others at hand but I must continue to do my research.”

“There is one thing I must do. I must mark you for the safety of your journey. Times are dire. The shadows loom over us more every day. The way of the darkness has become enticing, almost intoxicating. It is a powerful resource, but it corrupts and takes, delving deep into the hearts of its followers and using their weaknesses to persuade them. Many fall prey to this…but I have one thing to help remedy this.”

I must mark you and allow those who also are part of our glorious light to know you are one of them, and are joining in the fight. She pets a nearby tarantula that has silently crawled upon the table along her arm.  “So where do you want your new tattoos?”

They aren’t tattoos as she was making it out to be, traditionally that is. They sort of linger slightly above the skin and hover. They glow brighter in the shimmer of the light.

Merit gets his on his back. Orion, who originally wanted it on his rear end, gets it instead on his chest. Suzanna gets it upon her right arm and Airon gets a tramp-stamp. They are told if they encounter a creature possessed by the shadows, that they are to use their tattoos and absorb it. Suzanna asks if the ocean would be a viable alternative to travel to their first location, which Gwen states is a swamp. Gwen explains that they cannot, for the oceans have been coated with the shadows. The team is instructed to collect the essence of a meteor that is used to worship a god in the swamp. They all agree.

Gwendolyn sends them along their path….

A fox takes the team through a tunnel of trees and when the forest opens up, they are welcomed to the sight of a ranch surrounded by fields of wheat and grasses. There is a wooden and metal fence that encloses the property that stretches out for miles. Along the rolling plains, they are shocked to see that you are not hearing the moos of a local cattle herd but instead are listening to the scuttles of a multitude of overgrown insects. There are oversized beetles, catepillars, ants, leaf insects and spiders all mingling peacefully with one another.

A tall human woman, looking to have green ranger gear is standing and gazing at her pride and joy with a grin upon her deep brown freckled face. She has blazing green eyes, and short wind-swept marroon hair. Her ears have been pierced up and down, littered with green jewels. A tear-drop necklace dangles from the back of her neck. She notices the four of you approaching and glances to your fresh tattoos. The team notice that she has the sun tattoo placed smack dab in the center of her left cheek. She gives a knowing smirk, “Well you must be new recruits! Hey there! I’m Chrome. I’ll be helping you lot out with the bugs. This will be your main source of transportation. I raise these for those in the Order! I’m here to help you pick out the perfect one. Lemme get a good look at ya and see what would fit ya.”

Chrome helps the new recruits pick out their bug mounts. Airon picks a large stag beetle he names Spike. Suzanna picks a flowery orchid mantis she names Primrose. Merit picks a firefly that has a broken wing named Pam. Orion decides upon a bombardier beetle and she is accident prone named Pym.

As Chrome promises to help lead them to their first destination, she is distracted by something in the distance.

 “Dangdabbit varmats!” She curses slightly, shaking her fist, “Would you lot mind helping this ranger out? There’s a bit too many this time around. Stupid assholes can’t eat the damn bugs, they honestly just like messin’ around with them!” 

The team sees as they approach closer, two remarkably large wolves. Their hackles have been risen to the heavens, and their muzzles curl back exposing hundreds of sharpened teeth. They look almost groomed, and placed on both their necks is a collar studded in precious jewels. They look angry, snarling and barking at your team as it approaches. The collars are connected to a black leather rope and cradled in the paw of another beast. She looks similar to a direwolf, if it decided to stand upright and her fur is a deep brown, not a silvery hue like her pets. She’s not exactly a werewolf but more akin to that of a jackal…her face skewed into a wicked grin with glinting golden eyes under the brim of a wide elegant hat. The werewolf woman is wearing a speckled red dress. She gives the team with an upturned nose and huffs, stating in a gruff yet elegant voice, “My babies were just trying to enjoy their afternoon walk! And your beetles spooked them!”

Chrome defends, “You were letting them run around my fields! They were trying to hurt them!”

“Oh and what can Fluffy and Pookie do to them exactly? The delicious…morsals…of meat they own…” You notice her begin to get lost in the salivation, her eyes almost looking hyponotized. Something wakes her from it and she shakes her head a bit, “Are being protected by the thick armor!” She does notice something odd about the one nearby Chrome. The farmkeep had been trying to hide it but the direwolves managed to bite into the ectoskeleton just enough so that oozing bug flesh started to throb.

The jackalwere goes insane. “I WANT THAT MEAT!” She screams. She gets on all fours and paws at the earth, readying herself for a strike. The leashes have been released. The team prepares initiative. Per Chrome’s request, they attempt to not hurt the beast in question but rather scare it or hurt it just enough to be afraid. Merit performs well with his Warhammer, Suzy gives support, Airon shows off his spell casting abilities and Orion starts a long legacy of running away and shooting from a distance with his great bow and arrow skills.

The battle is easily won by the new team that use their powers to help each other. Chrome is impressed, they managed to defeat the monster without killing it, as she ends up retreating. She laments as she helps the team gather her steeds.

“Alright ladies and fellas. Y’all be careful. I’m gonna take you the road up north for about an hour then you should see some wooden posts notifying ya of the Lonely Tips. Now if it weren’t for them caverns they would be nigh impossible to scale. But be warned, I have heard that merchants coming to the druid village have been getting offed by some kind of mechanical beast…of sorts. I’ll be dropping you off and you’ll be on yer own from there. Y’all alright with that?”

Upon agreeing to this, the team start their journey officially.

The landscape is wide and vast, full of a sea of tall grasses. A stone-guided creek is flowing on the team’s left side, and a faded dirt path is trailing along towards a large collection of peaks in the distance. They are sauntering along at the pace of about a large horse, taking their time leisurely. They’re in no hurry its early afternoon. They can see rows of freshly plowed dirt and some sprouts of some kind of crop. Quails are fluttering about, crickets are chirping. The bugs are swift.

Chrome explains herself: “I guess I should explain why I didn’t want you to hurt that jackalwere. I had a partner…her name was Alieen. She helped me out on the ranch. We were close. But recently she just disappeared without a trace or even a note. I cant’ really leave the bugs alone and Gwen has her own responsibilities…so I am just doing some hopeful wishing.”

A sign on the way states in faded letters: “SANCTUARY FALLS.”

As they approach the mountains, they notice that what Chrome said was true. There are these glorious, sharp slopes of gray rock that stretch for miles upon miles into the horizon. But at the very tops in the clouds it looks as if someone has placed just a gelatinous cube of wavy black and purple goop. For a second as they stare at it, the shape of a claw forms and it scrapes alongside the mountainside, leaving deep tracks within its surface. It gives you all a feeling of boding danger and trembles the very earth below them.

“That’s only a taste of the darkness’ ability to consume…it’s simply amazing and terrifying.” Chrome shutters. The mountains cannot obviously be climbed, but there are tunnels. Chrome takes the bugs over to one side, and promises to meet them at the other end. 

The maw of the cavern is askew. It bodes over the land with a somewhat uninviting approach. From the left side of the cavern, a brook of sorts is being repositioned by man-made structures that are guiding it into the larger creek down the road and into the village where you just came from. The sound of water is echoing through the entrance. The water seems to be sparkling with an unnatural amount of light…there’s almost a glow to it. There is a wooden bridge that is placed at the opening of the cave, it looks sturdy and relatively new with craftsmanship notable of a dwarf. Lanterns with magic imbued into their very structure are sitting on either side of the tunnel, lighting the way with powerful almost white fire.

There is only two ways, one occupied with Chrome and the insects. The caves are strangely comfortable, and produce a steamy atmosphere. There are sounds of dripping water, but as you start to approach more and more into the tunnel, the dripping becomes steadily more and more forceful until you hear the sounds of rushing water. Airon investigates an overlooking area of the cavern, and finds the skeleton of a dwarf. When he attempts to perform necromancy, Suzanna becomes suspicious of him. He shuts down and refuses to tell her about himself, despite her warm attempts. Merit and Orion manage to lure the two back before there is any sort of hard confrontation.

As they enter the deeper cavern, you arrive at the main ballroom as many call it. Rock seems like its almost melting as water drips from ancient ceilings. Stalagtites and stalgmites are begging for each other’s touch, some succeeding and making thick pillars. Some of the rock is folding in patterns akin to curtains, and its semi-translucent. Unlike most caves this one is prismatic in color green blue and orange in somewhat beautiful patterns that swirl and dance with each other into the depths. It seems like the walls almost glitter. Abandoned mine carts litter the ground nearby, tracks are falling into the pooling water.

Among the splendor of the raging waterfalls filling the endless pool below they notice a small circular rock formation that is holding a circular pool of crystal clear water. Gold pieces have been tossed within, a few dimmer lanterns overlook the area. A single, small stream of water is dribbling into the pool. This is the Dwarven Wishing Well.

It looks as if someone had been using the wishing well for a bath. Rubber ducks litter the inside of the basin, and sleeping clothing has been strewn about. A few unwanted belongings were left behind, as if this person had leapt up and slapped their clothing on in quite the hurry. A voice calls to them. Airon manages to find the source, and it is a small pixie contained inside an unbreakable bubble named Jarold. He thanks them for freeing him from the curse, and journeys quietly with Airon.

A large oversized amphitheater. It looks as if this was used for a multitude of things. There are seats carved into the ground, and all around a hand-carved stage area are whirling and looping in strategic patterns, symmetrical along each wall. There are also a series of hand-carved tunnels and natural pillars in this large auditorium that was used mostly for harvesting the magic here.

There are shattered remains of bodies from long ago still sitting in some of the seats. There are also forms made from the remaining metal of railways.

The floor in certain spots is a bit soft and slippery, made of a clay-like substance.

Just as they are approaching this soundstage, however, a distant noise starts to thunder in the distance. It sounds like galloping, and the sharp thrill of steam coming from metal encasing. From a tunnel  to the right side, the noise becomes louder. A large bull enters the room slowing just a bit from its rampaging gallop, to observe the four of them. If it had muscles, they would be powerful and rippling but in the place of flesh is this silvery metal that is plated upon the beast. It has bright glowing green eyes, soulless and mechanical. From its nostrils, plumes of jade smog emit in thick almost liquidy chunks. Its horns are the only thing natural upon its body, a bony white gleam still remaining. It lowers its head, pawing its heavy iron hooves into the soft clay floor.

Merit hits it heavy with his double-handed Warhammer, then cleverly is able to get the help of Suzanna to use the railcarts to his advantage. Airon is able to impress the team by knocking the beast back using his magical knowledge and skills, casting powerful spells at it. Orion slides under the beast, and helps deliver the final blow.

From inside the beast, the team finds a music box.

As they crank the handle, a beautiful melody starts to chime and they watch as the box unlatches itself. For a moment, they see just a small circular mirror at its base but then a blue magic flame lights underneath it and a sphere emerges and hovers in the air. It is sparkling with constellations forming, a cartoon sun and moon that dance together around the earth hand in hand. After the melody starts to die and the crank slows, the box seals once more.

They take the left path from the amphitheater area. This seems like a sanctuary almost, the lighting is a lot softer here. The room is semi-circular. Lining the far side of the wall are protrusions jutting from the earth and stone, white in color. There are perfectly stacked until they end but what looks like a pair of ribs is at the very edge of this vertical tunnel almost as if it is holding it up. Two metal but bony arms are reaching out and grabbing the other side, as if it was holding the walls apart and pushing when it had died. Its neck is craning down, the skull hanging from thick vines with silvery needles. One long twisting horn is coming from the right side of its head, but the other one appears to be missing. This room, there is no sound. It seems as if it has all been absorbed. Lingering around one of the eyeholes of the skull is the jelly-like substance, sticking to it and moving around every so often.

From the corner of the room you can spot a lonely hermit dwarven man who looks aged. He has scraggly hair and wisps of a beard remaining. He is wearing a raggy cloak full of holes, and only has with him a few belongings within a leather knapsack. He barely turns to spot them, and they can see a plethora of scars littered upon his face. Close to him is his campsite, a small fickle fire placed within a hollow alcove and a filthy looking tent. There are a few pictures scattered about his resting place. His eyes are lifeless and hollow, drained of life and graying. He has large circles under them. Nearby, the scent of incense burning in a large urn permeates the air.

This is Thomar. He stares at the team for a moment silently then turns to the great figure. He breaths out, a hot smoggy breath. “Hail and well met travelers. I am glad to see you safe…and I hope you are all friendly travelers.”

He explains to them:

“This was once Ulaa, goddess of the mountains here. She protected us…but now she provides the very shadow that curses us. I heard of your struggle inside the amphitheater. That seems so long ago, a mine for the precious magical gems was once there but as the world began to change it became a popular place for entertainment. Many parties were held in the honor of the goddess, who visited frequently and enjoyed her time with the mortals she watched over. I remember her fondly, she and I were very close. I have stayed here by her side ever since the day of her falling…”

He blows up a few tendrils of smoke from the incense and sighs deeply. “There was once a fruitful clan of dwarves, my family and friends. They used the gorgons to help push the carts along the mines. But once the shadow’s touch began to taint the people.  Greed became the primary goal and there was a massive slaughter amongst us. It was horrible, dwarves would stay under or behind toppled mine carts for days just to protect their share of the collection. Traps were laid out, some starved in order to protect their haul of magic. Eventually most faded away. I am one of the few that remained loyal.”

“Did you find anything with the beast?”

They show the music box to the dwarf, who decides to put it upon himself to leave the corpse room and agrees to live out the rest of his life.

The team spots the exit to the tunnel…

To be continued.


End file.
